Curiously Belonging
by marsellia-rose
Summary: Au to Epilogue. After the end of the war, Professor McGonagall performed a spell that she'd been asked to do years ago. In doing so she brought back five 17 year olds; the Marauders and Lily Evans. This is the story of what happens when you mix the past and the present. Remus/Hermione other pairings inside. Way better than summary! Remus-centered, rated for paranoia.


**A/N: So I feel the need to explain a few things. I made up the retrorsum revertere spell. Retrorsum means back in Latin. Revertere means go back. **

** Warning: Time travel shit that fucks with your brain.**

** Pairings: Hermione/Remus, Lily/James, Sirius/Luna Lovegood, Peter/Lavender Brown, Neville/Hannah Abbot, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Romilda Vane**

**James Potter: Aaron Johnson  
Sirius Black: Ben Barnes  
Remus Lupin: Andrew Garfield  
Peter Pettigrew: Jaime Bell  
Lily Evans/Potter: Karen Gillian**

** Neville/Luna is my headcanon, but Sirius/Luna was too good to pass up on. And this story is set like a month or two after the battle; everyone is still at the school though (to help clean up and stuff). And Hermione and Ron decided they were better off as friends. **

Oo0oO

"Harry Potter, I need to speak with you." Professor McGonagall stopped in front of the table where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were resting.

"Yes Professor?" Harry looked up. He looked…tired, for lack of a better word. Haunted. And yet, also at peace.

"A long time ago, I was asked to do a favor. And now, I believe it's time to do that very thing. Have you ever heard of the Retrorsum Revertere spell?" the professor asked, looking between the three.

Hermione looked up, surprised. "Isn't it a type of dark magic revival?"

Professor McGonagall smiled. Of course Hermione knew that. "No, actually. Though it written as that, so people do not attempt it. It's a very difficult spell, a spell that requires much power and planning. To do the spell, the person you are trying to call upon had to have picked a moment in their life when something monumental changed and placed a recordationem- a type of marker, if you will. That way you can call upon them- the piece of them there- and use it to bring them into the present."

"Like a horcrux in the past?" Ron asked, frowning.

"No….like a bookmark in a book." Hermione said, understanding what the professor meant.

"Exactly. A bookmark, if you will, in life." The professor paused for a moment before continuing. "Years ago, I was asked to, when the time was right, perform the Retrorsum Revertere spell, calling back five people from their respective marks. Today, I'm asking you, Harry, permission to do this."

Harry cocked his head, frowning. "Why do you need my permission?"

Professor McGonagall smiled. "Because the five whom asked me this favor were James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Lily Evans."

"My father…?" Harry asked, shocked.

"Yes. Only, it'll be his 17 year old self. That's the thing you have to understand, Harry, is he won't be your father. He'll have all the memories of your father, but..it'll be like he has someone else's memories in his head. This is why I want your permission."

Harry nodded. "Alright. It-it's fine with me."

Hermione turned towards him, surprised. "You realize that he'll be the same age as us?"

Harry smiled. "Yeah. It'll be different, that's for sure."

McGonagall smiled. "Another thing I must ask is this; do not judge Peter Pettigrew for what he did. The Peter I am calling upon never betrayed anyone; he placed his marker as soon as he left Hogwarts, back when he was still James's friend."

Harry, Hermione, and Ron all nodded. Then Ron thought to ask "Does this mean I'm getting Scabbers back?" Both Harry and Hermione laughed, Hermione playfully shoving Ron.

"No Ron, you're not getting Scabbers back. Scabbers was terrible, anyway." Harry commented.

McGonagall smiled. "Alright. I will call them here then."

Pulling out her wand, she walked to an emptier part of the room, Ron, Hermione, and Harry following her. Surrounded by rubble, she started the chant. "Retrorsum Revertere. Rettop Semaj kcab gnirb!" She repeated the chant several times, until suddenly there was a flash. Out of the flash stumbled a man- boy, really.

An older teenager with messy black hair, glasses, and a remarkable resemblance to Harry Potter.

"Damn." He exclaimed "That was not pleasant."

"I don't imagine being ripped through time would be." McGonagall commented, a faint smile slipping onto her face. "Hello James."

"Minnie!" James exclaimed, his face breaking out into a smile. "You did it! You actually did it!" He spun around in delight, before noticing Harry. "Oh my god. Harry Potter." He strode towards Harry, stopping directly in front of him. "Wow. This is….strange."

Harry laughed. "Strange for me too. What am I supposed to call you…I can't really call you Dad…."

James laughed too, taking in all the rubble. "I guess you call me James. What happened here….oh right. The battle, right? Minnie, you should bring Lils out next." James turned back towards McGonagall. "By the way, did I ever tell you where I placed the marker?"

McGonagall shook her head before starting up the chant again. "Retrorsum Revertere. Snave Ylil kcab gnirb." She repeated the chant again, the same as before.

"Lils and mine both were when we found out we were going to be parents." James smiled fondly. "It's weird thinking about, though. Lily!" He suddenly exclaimed, as Lily appeared. He rushed forward, grabbing her and swinging her around.

Harry smiled at the interaction, coming forward with Hermione and Ron to "introduce" themselves. As he did so McGonagall started up again, this time chanting "Retrorsum Revertere. Kcalb Suiris kcab gnirb."

Sirius Black was attractive. Everyone in the room could see that. He held himself confidently and walked like he owned the place. But as soon as he saw James he let out an undignified squeak and rushed forward, pulling his best friend into a hug. "James!"

Introductions were in order (again), and Sirius- after flirting with Hermione- turned towards McGonagall. "Well Minnie? Remus next!"

Sighing, McGonagall started the chant for a fourth time. "Retrorsum Revertere. Nipul Sumer kcab gnirb."

Remus's entrance was quite different than any of the others. While Lily and James stumbled and Sirius walked out confidently, Remus leaned over and was sick.

"Shit. Remus!" Sirius rushed over to the aid of his friend. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared on in shock. While they expected James, Lily, and Sirius to look as they did, they expected Remus to be a bit of a dork; someone befitting of the teacher they knew. This Remus only slightly reminded them of their teacher.

"I think I'm fine." Remus said, standing up shakily. "But that was really unpleasant." He ran his fingers through his hair before turning to Sirius and smiling. "Hey."

Sirius smiled. "Hey. Come here. You need to meet- or re-meet, I suppose- these people." He led Remus over to where the trio was, the smile never leaving his face. "Harry, Ron, Hermione, may I present Remus Lupin."

Remus smiled, nodding his head. "Hey." Then he turned towards Sirius. "Where's Petey?"

James laughed from behind them. "Peter's next. Minnie." He sang McGonagall's name. She sighed exasperatedly, before going about the chant again.

"Retrorsum Revertere. Wergittep Retep kcab gnirb."

If they were surprised at Remus's appearance, they were completely shocked at Peters. He looked nothing like the- excuse the pun- rat they were used to. He was shorter than the other three, with sandy blonde-ish hair and soft blue eyes, a slight smile on his face. "Hey guys."

Oo0oO

** A/N: Just wanted to put this out there and see if anyone was interested. Next chapters will be better and longer. Please review?**


End file.
